


Helpless   [chinese translation]

by trosa



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Some Humor, Whumptober 2020, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trosa/pseuds/trosa
Summary: Judd憎恨无助的感觉，尤其是他无法帮助的人身受重伤时。
Relationships: Judd Ryder & TK Strand
Kudos: 3





	Helpless   [chinese translation]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Helpless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824528) by [Howlingdawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlingdawn/pseuds/Howlingdawn). 



Judd甩了下手，注视着阻挡在他们和自由之间的重重瓦砾。在徒劳无力地挖了一小时大小石块和碎片后，他依旧看不到出去的希望。在坍塌的时候他们两个的无线电都坏了，没办法告诉队友自己的位置。

我不会让陷落的建筑物击垮我。

他靠回到墙上，不顾受伤酸痛的肩膀。不愿放弃，他用手推着墙面，用尽了全身每一点力气，用力推着直到自己的呻吟声变为怒吼。

他一直坚持着直至脚下一滑，差点跌倒在地。“该死的！”他喊道，泄愤似地狠狠给了眼前的瓦砾一击，却只是伤了手掌。

一声虚弱的咳嗽声，“Judd?”

如释重负，Judd立刻冲到几步之遥外的TK，他跪在对方身边，在TK想要坐起来的时候扶住了他。“欢迎回来，睡美人。“

TK没有抗议这个称谓，只是呻吟着躺了回去，一只手摸索着自己身上被匆匆包扎的绷带。“发生什么了？“

“建筑倒塌，你被砸晕了。“Judd回答，“你的头感觉怎么样？”

TK向上看去，就好像自己能看到额头上割开的伤口似的，“哦。”

“听起来还好。”Judd说道，在对方清醒过来以后又检查了一遍他的全身，“今天是几号？”

“这年头还有人记日期吗？”

“TK。”

“有史以来最糟糕一年的十月四号。”

“没错。”Judd说。

TK又呻吟了一声，将手臂敷在自己的腹部，“不太妙，是吗？”他小声地问。

Judd犹豫了一下，所有到了嘴边的玩笑话突然间就消失殆尽，“没错。”他答道，声音也很轻。

“肋骨骨折？内出血？”

“是啊。”

TK点点头，艰难地开口，“我们……我们碰到过更糟糕的事情。爸爸会来救我们的。”

Judd又一次想要大喊痛骂。他想要推开那堵该死的墙。他想要让时光倒流回那时候推开TK。他想做些什么。任何事都好，去拯救TK，好让他赶上他挂在嘴边整整期待了一周的同Carlos的美妙约会。

但他无能为力。他所能做的，只有坐在这儿，等待着，祈祷着自己不必再送走一个兄弟。

于是他坐着，将自己的手轻轻放在TK的手臂之上，“是啊，”他强迫自己同意，“在你不知不觉的时候，他就会赶来了。”

TK看向他的神情清楚地表明他知道Judd说着一个多么勉强拙劣的谎话。

不论如何，生命之火似乎又黯淡了一些。


End file.
